1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a remote control method, and more particularly to a remote control method for a computer system via network.
2. Description of Related Art
The rapid advancement in technology allows more and more information to be shared via the internet. Therefore, if system managers can control and monitor the operation of a computer system remotely, they will be able to carry out the management with greater convenience. Generally, in order to monitor the internal operation of the computer system, a baseboard management controller (BMC) disposed on the motherboard is usually utilized to monitor the computer system. The BMC is capable of detecting the value read by each of the sensors that respectively sense the operation of the elements in the computer system, thereby monitoring the operation of each element within the computer system (such as the speed of a fan or the temperature of a processor). However, when it comes to the system such as cloud computing or a storage center that processes a lot of calculation, a large number of computers is usually required for the work. If the BMC is to be disposed in every computer, an additional cost will inevitably increase.